Luigi
|-|Luigi= |-|Paper Luigi= |-|Mr.L= Character Synopsis Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least High 4-C to 4-A | Varies. 4-A '''to '''3-A. 2-B with Pure Hearts Verse: Mario Bros Name: Luigi Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, 4th Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery, Hammerspace, Electricity Manipulation, Can slow down time, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Limited Telepathy, Healing w/ Mushroom, Flight w/ Feather, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Non-Corporeal w/ Boo Mushroom, Earth Manipulation w/ Rock Mushroom, Intangibility w/ Power Flower, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Transmutation w/ Silver Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Healing and Stamina Restoration w/ Max Candy, Intangibility Nullification w/ the Poltergust 5000, Biological Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, Life Creation, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic. he has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this. Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny.) Destructive Ability: Varies. '''At least Large Star Level''' to Multi-Solar System Level '(Consistency portrayed as being equal in power to his brother, Mario. Can fight Bowser on numerous occasions, who can tank Blackholes with minor effects. Capable of manipulating minor star systems in Dream Team) to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(At his strongest, he should be on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars and shouldn't be any weaker than Exor, who's death effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Universe Level (Comparable to Paper Mario in powe, in some instances being capable of overpowering him). Multiverse Level '''through Pure Hearts (The Pure Hearts were able to take on Dimentio, who was stated to be capable of destroying all worlds, all dimensions and possibilities, of which contains an unfathomble amount of universes. The Pure Hearts should also exceed weapons such as The Star Rod and The Dream Stone, as it's power is stated to be infinite) '''Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (Dreamy Luigi could jump into constellations. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds and flew the center of the universe in a short time; Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario). Infinite while holding The Pure Hearts' ' Lifting Ability: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Ability: Varies. At least Large Star Class (Can harm Bowser, who can create and even tank Blackholes. On par with Yoshi, who physically turned Raphael Raven into a Constellation) to Multi-Solar System Class (Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which has the ability to create constellations) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universal physically. Multiversal vía Pure Hearts (Defeated Dimentio, who was going to destroy countless universes and create new ones in his own image. Surpasses items such as The Dream Stone, of which is powered by Countless Dream Universes) Durability: Varies. At least Large Star Level (took hits from Bowser in Mario Party 5) to Multi-Solar System Level (Infused with 150 Power Stars) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level. Multiverse Level vía Pure Hearts (Dimentio was unable to beat Mario once he was enpowered by the Pure Hearts) Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power ups. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Versions: Luigi | Paper Luigi Other Attributes List of Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has a re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. * Super Jump: Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. * Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. * Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. * Luigi Cyclone: Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), kicking (Vortex Luigi), swinging a weapon at an object(Tornado Swing), or horizontally spinning himself. * Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Traveler Category:Comic Relief Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Magic Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Broadway Force Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2